


Moan

by SpiritualBahar



Category: Metallica
Genre: Affairs, Erotica, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fanfiction, Foreplay, Het, Kinky, Metallica References, Musicians, One Shot, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualBahar/pseuds/SpiritualBahar
Summary: James is at a party after a show and gets absorbed by a mysterious woman. Being caught in a seduction game that initially he doesn't want to play, he ends up having steamy sex with her.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Moan

The party was amazing, people were talking around him happily. Murmurs and laughter echoed around him. James sipped on the bottle of water he held in his hands, exhausted from another metal night. The brunette near a table was stealing his attention, it didn’t matter how many times he turned his head away, he’d always ended up looking there, right where she was, and she was always staring back at him.

One time, she smiled, licked her lips and took the glass of dry martini to her mouth. He turned his head quite fast and looked at his wife, who talked to Lars cheerfully, unaware he was struggling with the urge to look at another woman. His womanizer days were long gone, but there’s nothing wrong with looking right? He looked at her again…tall, slim but curved, tanned, long black hair. Her head turned as well and she smiled, then winked. She was playing with him and he knew it. He knew all about that flirt thing, he knew all about lust and he knew all about giving in, or making them giving in.

She didn’t seem like hard to get, on the contrary, he knew she was teasing him, and he liked that in a woman. Probably she knew his wife was in the room and still, she was daring him. She had balls, attitude and somehow, he found himself enjoying the game. She would never approach him, for the place was packed and if she was in there it was because she knew someone who got her there. James sipped on his water one more time and again she took her glass to her lips, licking them after her sip. Their eyes locked the whole time, there was this gleam in her huge black eyes that he loved. She smiled one more time and there he strayed his gaze, pausing on Francesca one more time.

His wife laughed loud, and he heard her laughter from that distance, making him smile while contemplating her. He loved her; he wasn’t doubtful of that. She had been the one giving him what he needed, love. She had been the one taking care of him when no one else did. She had been the one saving his life so many times, and the man he was today, he owed it all to her, but something was missing…

James looked back at the stranger and she smiled one more time, she was mischievous that woman, but that time, his lips opened a smile at her too. Yes, something was missing in his life, and that was the part that he somehow missed. The easy thing, the uncompromised thing, the dirty sex his wife refused to have and that he was sure that stranger would give him. She was asking for it, and she was another league, she was astonishing. He imagined, for some seconds, having her legs wrapped around him and him pounding her insanely.

Trying to shake the thoughts away, he looked away one more time and when he looked back, she was no longer there. His head began to turn around the room, looking for her and he almost jumped when he saw her coming towards him. That was unexpected. What the fuck, he thought.

“Nice show.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks.” James told her also smiling, after all he didn’t have any excuse not to be nice to that woman.

“Nice to meet you.” The stranger extended him her hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” He said shaking her hand, though he thought it was weird she didn’t tell him his name. 

Her eyes pierced on his and they stared at each other silently. She was defying him again, but then she walked away, looking back at him. The swaying of her hips made him bit his lower lip, his eyes locked on her ass, as her buttocks moved up and down as she walked. She came back to her previous spot and their eyes met there again. Her smile was different, her smile at him meant victory and he almost giggled alone at his weakness. She went there just to that, just to leave him startled like that looking at her, to leave him thinking and wondering.

Being not the man to remain shut, no...he always had to say it last, he went to her. She wouldn’t win this, and he had the nerve to do so. Francesca was there, so he was safe from trouble as well, something he couldn’t guarantee if he was at that party alone. James stopped by her side and then smiled.

“It’s a good thing my wild days are gone.” He said not afraid. But all he saw was her throwing her head back and giggle a bit, not ashamed, not embarrassed not anything.

“Why?” She looked right in his blue eyes. “Having weird thoughts?” She teased him back.

“Me?” He said. “Not at all…” He shook his head, but of course all he had in his mind was weird thoughts, and dirty and filthy ones, to do with her. That woman was far from innocent, and well, he didn’t expect her to be.

“Too bad…” She whispered and leaving him surprised.

“Yeah…too bad…” He whispered back defiantly. Was she falling in his game or was he falling in hers? That question crossed his mind that very second.

“But well James…” She said approaching her lips to his ear. “You had to make me come…You also had to give me something.” She whispered, making him almost jump.

“My wife is here.” He told her and surprisingly…

“So is my husband.” She responded and then they stared at each other. “Bye.” She said then leaving him, to go talking to some other girl he didn’t know.

He stayed there, glued to the floor, with his cock grown an inch and hoping no one would notice. His eyes locked on the stranger with long black hair, with perfect body and perfect face, and with a mischievous personality.

Some minutes after, she began to walk away to the door, with his eyes following her all around. No one would dare him that way, no one has dared him that way, not that he could remember, but that may be due to the fact that he was always drunk. While holding the door, she looked back at him and winked. Oh…he knew what that meant, but he didn’t move. His hormones yelling loud in his mind, but he fought, for a minute, then he rushed to the door and opened it, closing it behind him the next second. He looked to the left and then to the right, seeing the brunette entering a door. He went there, he was just going there to tease her, maybe dirty talk, nothing else.

He opened the door and got in, closing it behind him and leaning against it after. She turned around and shot him a mischievous smile, then, taking slow steps, she walked towards him and then halting close enough. He tensed a bit, his heart raced, and she smiled more, her perfect white teeth showed, she was gorgeous, fuckable and totally asking him to do it.

“Well…well…” She told him and then stared. He stared back not saying anything and she remained silent as well. Maybe she was waiting for him to say something, maybe she was waiting for him to make the move. Her dancing eyes were asking him to, and that moment he realized he’d give it to her.

Seeing he wasn’t moving, but had this daring glare, she took her hands to his belt, but his hands flew to them and stopped her, she obeyed, he was still fighting it. The stranger took her hands away and looked in his eyes. James grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face closer; he felt some resistance on her side, but he bent his head over hers. There was the time where she stopped him, it was her turn to stop him and he got a bit lost there, he curled an eyebrow inquisitively and looked in her eyes.

“I’ll save the kisses to my husband, but you can have all the rest if you want.” She said. Her hand flew to his belt one more time and she stopped there, waiting for his reaction. As nothing happened, she unbuckled it, unzipped his jeans and then looked in his eyes waiting for him to say something. James played his game, just smiled and then she pulled the black jeans down his ass, and then his boxers, leaving his manhood showing. The stranger looked down and smiled, that had to be a good sign he hoped, and she fell down on her knees.

“Nice Hetfield.” She told him looking up.

She grabbed his cock within her hand and gave it a stroke, watching him closing his eyes and resting his head against the door. So, he liked it? Then she sucked the head lightly and instantly he grew and bucked a bit. A heavy sigh was heard. Using her hand to work on his growing length, her lips locked around the head and she began to suck harder on it. One of his hands flew to the top of her head and another rested on the knob, as if he was almost about to run. The pleasure began to build him up, and when she twirled her tongue around the tip, he released his first moan. “Oh…” He said low and softly. She swallowed him down her throat, trying not to gaggle, and repeated the move, up and down, slowly up and down, up and down…”Oh fuck yes…” He said bucking his hips forward. “Like that…suck me like that.” He said commanding her.

Her lips left him, but her hand remained. He was fully hard, and she was enjoying it, looking up at him, to find him looking down at her with a faded smile. His eyes already far gone, his chest came up and down heavily, just like his breathing. “Suck me more.” He asked her and she came back there. His hips began to fuck her mouth, her tongue and lips sending him high. “Oh my God…” He said clenching his jaw, and his voice trembling a bit. His legs also trembled for he was feeling the pleasure tingling on the pit of his stomach. His hips moved back and forward again in ecstasy, she let him do it. “Oh yes…oh yes…this will be good.” He said bucking his hips in delight, when she felt he was thrusting too far gone and too fast, she pulled away abruptly and he shot her a murderous look.

“Hey…” He said.

“I told you, you had to give me something back.” She sad sat on the floor.

Fucking bitch, he thought. Good thing she was wearing a dress. Holding his jeans, he kneeled on the floor in front of her. Fucking her would be a pleasure, she didn’t know what she was getting herself into. She didn’t know how she had unleashed the beast in him.

He took his hands to her knees and spread her legs opened. She opened them even more in front of his eyes. With devouring appetite and hungry hands, he pulled her dress up her waist and then her black lace panties down. Should he eat her first, or should he fuck her right away? He decided to bury his head down in seconds, he’d make her whimper first, and then moan.

Resting a hand on his head, she closed her eyes ready to go on that ride. His tongue flickered on her clit and she sighed, her lips parted to gasp. He sucked her bundle of nerves and then closed his lips around it, letting his teeth bit there so gentle. “Ah…” She exclaimed unable to take that in without a sound. Then he flickered again, feeling her fingers tugging his hair. He thought it was time to insert two fingers in her, oh she would have it so hard! By then he was totally gone into pleasure. His tongue remained on her clit and his fingers pulled in and out of her, feeling her so slickly from the wetness. “Oh James…” She whimpered a bit and he finger fucked her harder, he was feeling her inner muscles squeezing his fingers, her hips began to roll around his them, she was just lost in her pleasure. “Oh…Oh…Oh…” She began to gasp and moan at the same time and he knew she was about to come. Time to pull away, and he did so, coming back to his knees and staring back at her.

“Payback is a bitch.” He told her. That woman was fire, she cracked a laughter and he was just so pissed off at her. 

Taking his hands to her hips, he pulled her to him harshly. “Wow!” She giggled amused. James entered her in one harsh move, and she bit her lower lip, staring into his blue eyes.

His hips began to thrust into her, hard, fast, he wanted to fuck her until she could no longer remember her name, and it crossed his mind he actually didn’t even know her name. Letting that go, and still on his knees, his hips rocked her until she began to moan nonstop, he took her to the point the wanted. “Like this?” He asked her for the silence was killing him, he need some talk.

“Oh yes, fuck me like that.” She said whimpering at the same time. Her expression pure pleasure, just like his, he could tell. His eyes so crystal and dark, his pupils so dilated.

“You like a hard fuck, uh?” He teased her giving her his best.

“Oh yes…oh God…” She said, for what he realized she wasn’t answering him but just moaning away. He was having it his way after all, who the hell did she thought she was? He commanded, she followed, that was like that.

Leaning over her, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling her hips up to feel more of him. Their hot breath touching each other faces, and from that tiny distance he admired her beauty, probably one of the most gorgeous women he had ever had. Her puffy lips called for his attention.

“I’m gonna kiss you and you’re gonna let me.” He said, not even giving her time to process it in her head. Who cared about it anyway? His lips touched hers, and she opened her mouth, letting her tongue search for his. Her kiss was intoxicating, languid and he found himself deeply lost on a simple kiss. That woman was insane for all that he knew.

“Fucking bitch.” He then whispered in her ear and slowing down his pace to torture her a bit.

“Don’t think you command me…I got you here.” She reminded him and against her neck, where she couldn’t see him, he smiled. She had some nerve.

“So, am I giving it to you good?” He looked in her eyes, beginning to thrust fast again.

“Very good Hetfield. Now, fuck me on my fours.” With that she pulled away and turned around, standing on her fours in front of his eyes. He entered her again.

“Fuck me harder.” She asked looking back at him. He tugged a hand on her hips and another on her long hair, and he began to pump into her as strong and fast as he could and as he wanted. Fucking her like that was going to make him come quite fast, but her screams of joy were letting him know he would comply with his duty as well.

“Harder.” She asked. He pulled her hair back, making her head tilt back.

“Oh yes…” He moaned feeling the orgasm forming.

“James…” She moaned loud. “Like that…oh fuck me like that. Motherfucker, you’re good at this.” She told him feeling the fire between her legs rising.

“Can I come in you?” He asked for he could no longer hold it.

“Oh yes…yes…” She screamed. “He didn’t know if that was her answer, but he was desperate by then, so he took it as it was. It didn’t take long, right when her body quivered and she moaned incoherent sounds, riding her orgasm, his cum was released in gulps.

“Oh fuck…” He whispered tensing as the orgasm hit him. The stranger smiled looking back at him and pulled her hips against him, milking himself dry. Finally, panting and exhausted, he pulled out and got up.

“Holy shit Hetfield you didn’t let me down.” She said.

“Got something to clean myself up?” He asked.

She threw him a pack of tissues she had inside his purse, taking one for her first. When done, they threw them to the dust bin in the room and began to dress themselves, finally she went to the door.

“I’ll go first.” She said and opened the door to leave.

“Wait.” James called her. “You didn’t even tell me your name.”

“That’s not important.” She smiled and winked, closing the door and leaving him there alone.

THE END


End file.
